The present invention relates in general to packet processing on data networks and, more specifically, to providing improved security and control over quality of service.
Network packet processors may be store-and-forward devices that perform one or more processing operations upon packets traveling over a network. Packet processing may include functions such as routing packets, implementing network security, and maintaining availability of service.
Maintaining availability of service on a network device may require packet processors to handle different types of traffic generated by different categories of users. Packet processors may process some data packets differently to obtain a desired result such as reducing latency or maintaining throughput.